


Slippery

by Thwippersnapple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oil does not go THERE, Sex Education, Silly Dumb Boys, slip and slides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwippersnapple/pseuds/Thwippersnapple
Summary: Noctis has never been on a Slip and Slide and Prompto is NOT HAVING THAT.  Can they construct a slip and slide in Nocts apartment from scratch and get rid of all the evidence before Ignis arrives??
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 60
Kudos: 142





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me at www.tumblr.com/blog/thwippersnapple or at twitter.com/Thwippersnappl1 ! <3

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

26.


End file.
